Talk:Hell Stab
Parent Jutsu Hey would the parent jutsu be Lightning Release Armour? Timeel39 (talk) 21:45, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't say this is a technique derived from the Lightning Release Armour. Like Naruto said, this is just like Chidori and Raikiri, with different names. Since Sasuke and Kakashi obviously don't have the LRA, I wouldn't consider it a parent. Plus, this was specifically called a ninjutsu (until a raw says otherwise), so far all other techniques derived from the LRA were taijutsu (or nintaijutsu, if a future databook says so). I wouldn't say A has this. What A did was different in the sense he didn't focus the chakra on his fingers to pierce something, but to cut clean through something. Omnibender - Talk - 21:52, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Same technique? Could this be this meaning A, the Fourth Raikage could also have this jutsu? :It's possible... or, he could just be cutting his hand off.--Cerez365™ 02:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::A used chakra in one side of the hand, while the Third Raikage concentrates chakra in one point.--Spcmn (talk) 03:07, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Taijutsu/Nintaijutsu and Chakra Flow Shouldn't this also be considered to be a taijutsu, being physically stabbing, similar to how many of the Fourth Raikage's lightning techniques being taijutsu? Also, wouldn't this be considered chakra flow, along with Chidori and Raikiri? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 22:32, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Its called ninjutsu, its a thrust like Chidori.--''Deva '' 22:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Another use? hey, check chapter 548 page 16: raikage seems to be using this jutsu . Or a variant of it? Would you indclude a picture on the page? -- (talk) 18:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :He's just using the Lightning Armor, his entire body is covered in it.--''Deva '' 18:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) That is right, but he is using four fingers. That sound familiar? and he could've used the fist.-- (talk) 18:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :We can't see the pointed chakra at his finger tips.--''Deva '' 18:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Shit, you're right. sorry.-- (talk) 19:08, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Name It's really odd for the name of the page to be 'Four finger Nukite' when it covers all versions regardless of how many fingers are used. ZeroSD (talk) 02:51, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :We're kind of waiting for raws of 555 to come out to do anything with this.--Cerez365™ 03:02, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Article So, I think this article may be a bit crowded O.o especially with the fact that it's called a "Four-finger" but it has images of Three and One-fingered nukite. I asked Shounen to translate what Dodai said and he called it a Three-finger Nukite. He also mentioned seeing the "Hell Stab" as a different technique (parent) some time before. I had in mind to just create a Hell Stab article and then have articles for the Three and One-Finger Nukite, but Shounen made a good suggestion of his creating the Hell Stab article and placing the Three and One-Finger Nukite techniques on there. I hope I didn't ramble too much... me brain be weary. So, what say ye on our course of action?--Cerez365™ 02:36, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :I think creating multiple articles is unnecessary. I think it should be considered one technique, with different levels. I don't mind renaming the article to just Hell Stab, but I think the current description is fine the way it is now. There is nothing different between them except for the fact that they get stronger with less fingers.--''Deva '' 02:42, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I was actually considering that since the technique was actually called "Hell Stab: Four-Finger Nukite" renaming it to just "Hell Stab" wouldn't be an option. But then there are redirects and such I suppose. So that way can work as well I think.--Cerez365™ 16:12, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Two Fingers What would the name be if the Raikage used only two fingers? (talk) 20:19, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Read the trivia. Omnibender - Talk - 20:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Rank of technique? Does this technique have a rank? Can the Third Raikage only perform this technique, due to his body, as other shinobi cannot perform it due to the damage the intense chakra which would harm an ordinary person? Just a wild speculation.Undominanthybrid (talk) 10:43, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Any ranking would come from the next databook, there's no evidence to say that other people couldn't use the technique if they knew it. TricksterKing (talk) 11:21, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Jutsu's strength I don't think that this jutsu can blast apart mountains. It simply cuts through, which does the rest is the Third Raikage's immense physical strength.Undominanthybrid (talk) 19:10, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Where in the article is that mentioned?--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:24, May 5, 2012 (UTC) What?Undominanthybrid (talk) 19:31, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Where in the article does it mention that this technique can blast a mountain apart?--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:35, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ::(E/C) Where does the article even say that? Skitts (talk) 19:37, May 5, 2012 (UTC) It was just a metaphorUndominanthybrid (talk) 19:38, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :There was nothing metaphorical said here or in the article, nor anything about blasting apart mountains. Please don't continue until sense be brought to this. o.o Skitts (talk) 19:42, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I already told you this isn't a forum. The talk pages are supposed to be used for things concerning the articles, not general discussions.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:44, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Episode 318 When A cuts Gyūki's horn, uses this technique or not? Dan.Faulkner (talk) 13:24, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :Nothing indicates that he did. But logic would dictate that since he's his father's son, he must be able to do it. Therefore, we should add it to his article and post note that says "possibly" until proven otherwise no? --Cerez365™ (talk) 14:46, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Isn't A using a chopping movement rather then a stabbing movement? Jacce | Talk | 14:50, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::: Third Raikage made that scar in his chest by "cutting" him self, and i'm not sure but i think that in his fight against Gyūki, he cut some Gyūki's tentacles with this, so, ins't only to Stab but to cut too. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 14:58, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::And the Third used Hell Stab to cut open Dodai's rubber ball so it's not always a thrust. I'm just starting to play devil's advocate on some pages to see how new-age thinking is going to resolve issues like these. Otherwise this would be a flat out no for me.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:05, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :Should we add it then or wait for more contributors opinions? Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:08, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::We wait.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:09, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I don't think A is physically strong enough to severe such a giant horn with ease with muscles alone. His lightning armor doesn't deal damage by itself, right? So I guess he indeed used this--Elveonora (talk) 15:08, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :Or, it could just be regular lighting which in itself had high cutting power. A also severed his left arm which was pretty cleanly done. But, as I said, we can ignore that possibility and logically conclude that it's Hell Stab decor.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:14, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Like @Elveonora said, the horn's dimension need indeed more power then just A's arm, so the Hell Stab fits in that description. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:18, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Let me try this again: any offensive Lightning Release technique like those, have high cutting power. Reference material: B throwing pencil during fight with Kisame in chapter 470. There's nothing other than the father-son relation that would link A to using this technique at all. You really think that if A was able to use the Hell Stab he wouldn't have used it in battle by now?--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:44, June 21, 2013 (UTC) : Yes but why didn't Orochimaru used White Snake Possession with Sasuke if the result is almost the same as Living Corpse Reincarnation has we saw in latest chapters? Kishi used it as the Third most powerfull weapon, but the same may not apply to A's version, but ins't like he couldn't use a more basic version (All fingers), that is what looked like he used to cut Gyūki's horn. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:58, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd look to see how A's fingers were, and compare it to the Third's. Any perceptible changes on the Lightning Release Armour would also help. Since A was never mentioned as a user, I wouldn't add him. At the most, I think that pointing out the similarity of what A did to Hell Stab in the trivia section should be a good middle ground. Omnibender - Talk - 21:53, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::@Omnibender in trivia it's ok to me. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 23:41, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::I just stoped the A's momentum when going for Gyūki's horn in the episode, and his hand as the chakra surrounding his hand his similar to Third's Hell Stab, what do you decide?. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 00:06, June 22, 2013 (UTC)